1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the papermaking arts. More specifically, the present invention relates to the manufacture of paper machine clothing, that is, to the fabrics used on the forming, pressing and drying sections of a paper machine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
During the papermaking process, a cellulosic fibrous web is forced by depositing a fibrous slurry, that in, an aqueous dispersion of cellulosic fibers, onto a moving forming fabric in the forming section of a paper machine. A large amount of water is drained from the slurry through the forming fabric, leaving the cellulosic fibrous web on the surface of the forming fabric.
The newly formed cellulosic fibrous web proceeds from the forming section to a press section, which includes a series of press nips. The cellulosic fibrous web passes through the press nips supported by a press fabric, or, as is often the case, between two such press fabrics. In the press nips, the cellulosic fibrous web in subjected to compressive forces which squeeze water therefrom, and which adhere the cellulosic fibers in the web to one another to turn the cellulosic fibrous web into a paper sheet. The water is accepted by the press fabric or fabrics and, ideally, does not return to the paper sheet.
The paper sheet finally proceeds to a dryer section, which includes at Least one series of rotatable dryer drum or cylinders, which are internally heated by steam. The newly formed paper sheet is directed in a serpentine path sequentially around each in the series of drums by a dryer fabric, which holds the paper sheet closely against the surfaces of the drums. The heated drums reduce the water content of the paper sheet to a desirable level through evaporation.
It should be appreciated that the forming, press and dryer fabrics all take the form of endless loops on the paper machine and function in the manner of conveyors. It should further be appreciated that paper manufacture is a continuous process which proceeds at considerable speeds. That is to say, the fibrous slurry is continuously deposited onto the forming, fabric in the forming section, while a newly manufactured paper sheet is continuously wound onto rolls after it exits from the dryer section.
The present invention relates to the press fabrics used in the press section, but way also be applied to the manufacture of forming and dryer fabrics for the forming and drying sections, respectively, of a paper machine. Press fabrics play a critical role during the paper manufacturing process. One of their functions, as implied above, is to support and to carry the paper product being manufactured through the press nips.
Press fabrics also participate in the finishing of the surface of the paper sheet. That is, press fabrics are designed to have smooth surfaces and uniformly resilient structures, so that, in the course of passing through the press nips, a smooth, mark-free surface is imparted to the paper.
Perhaps most importantly, the press fabrics accept the large quantities of water extracted from the wet paper in the press nip. In order to fill this function, there literally must be space, commonly referred to as void volume, within the press fabric for the water to go, and the fabric must have adequate permeability to water for its entire useful life. Finally, press fabrics must be able to prevent the water accepted from the wet paper from returning to and rewetting the paper upon exit from the press nip.
Contemporary press fabrics are produced in a wide variety of styles designed to meet the requirements of the paper machines on which they are installed for the paper grades being manufactured. Generally, they comprise a woven base fabric into which has been needled a batt of fine, nonwoven fibrous material. The base fabrics may be woven from monofilament, plied monofilament, multifilament or plied multifilament yarns, and may be single-layered, multi-layered or laminated. The yarns are typically extruded from any one of the synthetic polymeric resins, such as polyamide and polyester resins, used for this purpose by those of ordinary skill in the paper machine clothing arts.
The woven base fabrics themselves take many different forms. For example, they may be woven endless, or flat woven and subsequently rendered into endless form with a woven seam. Alternatively, they may be produced by a process commonly known as modified endless weaving, wherein the widthwise edges of the base fabric are provided with seaming loops using the machine-direction (MD) yarns thereof. In this process, the MD yarns weave continuously back-and-forth between the widthwise edges of the fabric, at each edge turning back and forming a seaming loop. A base fabric produced in this fashion is placed into endless form during installation on a papermachine, and for this reason is referred to as an on-machine-seamable fabric. To place such a fabric into endless form, the two widthwise edges are brought together, the seaming loops at the two edges are interdigitated with one another, and a seaming pin or pintle is directed through the passage formed by the interdigitated seaming loops.
Further, the woven base fabrics may be laminated by placing one base fabric within the endless loop formed by another, and by needling a staple fiber batt through both base fabrics to join then to one another. One or both woven base fabrics may be of the on-machine-seamable type.
In any event, the woven base fabrics are in the form of endless loops, or are seamable into such forms, having a specific length, measured longitudinally therearound, and a specific width, measured transversely thereacross. Because paper machine configurations vary widely, paper machine clothing manufacturers are required to produce press fabrics, and other paper machine clothing, to the dimensions required to fit particular positions in the paper machines of their customers. Needless to say, this requirement makes it difficult to streamline the manufacturing process, an each press fabric must typically be made to order.
In response to thin need to produce press fabrics in a variety of lengths and widths more quickly and efficiently, press fabrics have been produced in recant years using a spiral technique disclosed in commonly assigned U.S. Pat. No. 5,360,656 to Rexfelt et al., the teachings of which are incorporated herein by reference.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,360,656 shows a press fabric comprising a base fabric having one or more layers of staple fiber material needled thereinto. The base fabric comprises at least one layer composed of a spirally wound strip of woven fabric having a width which is smaller than the width of the base fabric. The base fabric is endless in the longitudinal, or machine, direction. Lengthwise threads of the spirally wound strip make an angle with the longitudinal direction of the press fabric. The strip of woven fabric may be flat-woven on a loom which is narrower than those typically used in the production of paper machine clothing.
The base fabric comprises a plurality of spirally wound and joined turns of the relatively narrow woven fabric strip. The fabric strip is woven from lengthwise (warp) and crosswise (filling) yarns. Adjacent turns of the spirally wound fabric strip may be abutted against one another, and the helically continuous seam so produced may be closed by sewing, stitching, melting or welding. Alternatively, adjacent longitudinal edge portions of adjoining spiral turns may be arranged overlappingly, so long as the edges have a reduced thickness, so as not to give rise to an increased thickness in the area of the overlap. Further, the spacing between lengthwise yarns may be increased at the edges of the strip, so that, when adjoining spiral turns are arranged overlappingly, there may be an unchanged spacing between lengthwise threads in the area of the overlap.
In any case, a woven base fabric, taking the form of an endless loop and having an inner surface, a longitudinal (machine) direction and a transverse (cross-machine)) direction, is the result. The lateral edges of the woven base fabric are then trimmed to render them parallel to its longitudinal (machine) direction. The angle between the machine direction of the woven base fabric and the helically continuous seam may be relatively small, that is, typically lees than ion. By the same token, the lengthwise (warp) yarns of the woven fabric strip make the same relatively snail angle with the longitudinal (machine) direction of the woven base fabric. Similarly, the crosswise (filling) yarns of the woven fabric strip, being perpendicular to the lengthwise (warp) yarns, make the same relatively small angle with the transverse (cross-machine) direction of the woven base fabric. In short, neither the lengthwise (warp) nor the crosswise (filing) yarns of the woven fabric strip align with the longitudinal (machine) or transverse (cross-machine) directions of the woven base fabric.
In the method shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,360,656, the woven fabric strip in wound around two parallel rolls to assemble the woven base fabric, it will be recognized that endless base fabrics in a variety of widths and lengths may be provided by spirally winding a relatively narrow piece of woven fabric strip around the two parallel rolls, the length of a particular endless base fabric being determined by the length of each spiral turn of the woven fabric strip, and the width being determined by the number of spiral turns of the woven fabric strip. The prior necessity of weaving complete base fabrics of specified lengths and widths to order may thereby be avoided. Instead, a loom as narrow as 20 inches (0.5 meters) could be used to produce a woven fabric strip, but, for reasons of practicality, a conventional textile loom having a width of from 40 to 60 inches (1.0 to 1.5 meters) may be preferred.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,360,656 also shows a press fabric comprising a base fabric having two layers, each composed of a spirally wound strip of woven fabric. Both layers take the form of an endless loop, one being inside the endless loop formed by the other Preferably, the spirally wound strip of woven fabric in one layer spirals in a direction opposite to that of the strip of woven fabric in the other layer. That is to say, more specifically, the spirally wound strip in one layer defines a right-handed spiral, while that in the other layer defines a left-handed spiral, in such a two-layer, laminated base fabric, the lengthwise (warp) yarns of the woven fabric strip in each of the two layers make relatively small angles with the longitudinal (machine) direction of the woven base fabric, and the lengthwise (warp) yarns of the woven fabric strip in one layer make an angle with the lengthwise (warp) yarns of the woven fabric strip in the other layer. Similarly, the crosswise (filling) yarns of the woven fabric strip in each of the two layers make relatively small angles with the transverse (cross-machine) direction of the woven base fabric, and the crosswise (filling) yarns of the woven fabric strip in one layer make an angle with the crosswise (filling) yarns of the woven fabric strip in the other layer. In short, neither the lengthwise (warp) nor the crosswise (filling) yarns of the woven fabric strip in either layer align with the longitudinal (machine) or transverse (cross-machine) directions of the base fabric. Further, neither the lengthwise (warp) nor the crosswise (filling) yarns of the woven fabric strip in either layer align with those of the other.
An a consequence, the bass fabrics shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,360,656 have no defined machine- or cross-machine-direction yarns. Instead, the yarn systems lie in directions at oblique angles to the machine and cross-machine directions. A press fabric having such a base fabric may be referred to as a multi-axial press fabric. Whereas the standard press fabrics of the prior art have three axes: one in the machine direction (MD) one in the cross-machine direction (CD) and one in the Z-direction, which is through the thickness of the fabric, a multi-axial press fabric has not only these three axes, but also has at least two more axes defined by the directions of the yarn systems in its spirally wound layer or layers. Moreover, there are multiple flow paths in the Z-direction of a multi-axial press fabric. As a consequence, a multi-axial press fabric has at least five axes. Because of its multi-axial structure, a multi-axial press fabric having more than one layer exhibits superior resistance to nesting and/or to collapse in response to compression in a press nip during the papermaking process as compared to one having base fabric layers whose yarn systems are parallel to one another.
Once a base fabric has been manufactured in accordance with the teachings of U.S. Pat. No. 5,360,656, other materials may be attached thereto in the form of additional layers. Most often, these additional layers comprise batts of staple fiber material attached to the base fabric by needling or hydroentangling. The staple fiber material forms the paper-supporting surface of the press fabric, and, where the base fabric has been laminated, individual fibers which have been driven through the laminated base fabric by the needling or hydroentangling are the means by which the layers are held together.
Moreover, layers of additional materials, such as apertured thermoplastic sheet material or nonwoven mesh fabrics, are frequently used to cover the base fabric before batts of staple fiber material are attached thereto. These additional materials are included, for example, to provide enhanced compressibility and resiliency, additional void volume for the temporary storage of water pressed from a paper web or a smoother, knuckle-free surface.
Clearly, the provision of these additional layers is made at the expense of additional manufacturing steps which, in the long run, use up much of the time saved by manufacturing the bass fabric according to the teachings of U.S. Pat. No. 5,360,656. The present invention provides a mans by which a laminated papermaker""s fabric may be manufactured more efficiently from a previously laminated structure in accordance with the teachings of this same patent.
Accordingly, the present invention is both a method for manufacturing a papermaker""s fabric, and the papermaker""s fabric itself, wherein a laminated structure in the form of a strip is premanufactured and subsequently used to fashion papermaker""s fabrics in specified widths and lengths using a spiral winding technique.
The laminated structure comprises a top layer and a bottom layer, which are attached to one another in a sandwich-like fashion, both the top layer and the bottom layer are of a common width, are in the form of strips and are laminated to one another in a transversely offset manner. As a consequence, an unlaminated portion of the bottom layer is along one lateral edge of the laminated structure and an unlaminated portion of the top layer is along the other lateral edge.
When the laminated structure is spirally wound, the unlaminated portion of the top layer in one turn of the spirally wound laminated structure overlies the unlaminated portion of the bottom layer in an adjacent turn. The overlying unlaminated portion of the top layer is then joined to the unlaminated portion of the bottom layer to produce the papermaker""s fabric. Such a joint improves the structural integrity and dimensional stability of the papermaker""s fabric, and is less likely to mark a paper web than one made along a single line.
The top layer, which ultimately supports a paper web on a paper machine, comprises one of the materials selected from the group consisting of: staple fiber material; fabric woven from fibers or filaments fine enough not to mark a wet paper web; spun-bond, hydroentangled and melt-blown nonwoven fabrics; and apertured extruded polymeric films. The bottom layer comprises one of the materials selected from the group consisting of: staple fiber material; fabric woven from fibers or filaments fine enough not to mark a wet paper web; spun-bond, hydroentangled and melt-blown nonwoven fabrics; apertured extruded polymeric films; knitted fabrics; nonwoven netting materials or mesh fabrics; and woven fabric strips. The top and bottom layers are attached to one another by sewing, needling, melting, fusing, gluing or the like, and the resulting laminated structure stored for subsequent use in manufacturing papermaker""s fabrics.